my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon: Mythology/ Ares
__TOC__ 'Ares (God of War)' When Unfriendly, Ares marches into your city with a company of Ares' Sparti. Destruction follows as he doesn't Curse anything. People that get in his way tend to die quickly. When Friendly and his Sanctuary is built; he will arrive with his pet dragon. He is all about warfare, none of that blessing and cursing stuff. His pet dragon, if in the mood, may snack on wolfs or boar that get in his way if there are no enemies Ares want him to kill. Ares might be inspired to join your army on a military conquest. Do whatever you like with his Sparti; they are yours to command. Defending against a deity invasion: Use Ares' Sparti/Guard to delay the invading deity. This takes some planning as not all deities will use the 'Map Entry Point'. Aphrodite has a habit of appearing at the Palace. The player wants the deity to "bump" into the Sparti/Guard(Defensive) before causing any havoc. Once Ares re-spawns he will notice the other deity and hopefully make his way to chase it away. Again this takes pre-planning for his Sanctuary site placement and his expected appearance location. Once the fight commences, send the Sparti/Guards home so as to not cause another "bump" that could stop the deity from exiting. Which brings up another issue with Watchpost Guards, they will trigger the "exit bump"; so insure that you don't use or minimize roadway use for the 'Deity Battleground' area. While the tactics won't work for his betters(all but 4 below him) in chasing them out of the city; they will delay the deity, minimizing the havoc. Plus, Ares' Sparti/Guard wont cause worker shortages as using your normal military units. Ares' Sparti 8 infantry/swordsmen per company. ''Dragon'' Ares' pet and minion. If Ares is a Friendly deity then Dragon will help your city, never appearing as a nemesis. If Ares is an Opponent/Distant deity then a Hero's Hall may be enabled for Jason to kill Dragon. The Dragon will roam a small area unless perturbed by building too closely to its roaming area. It might have a favorite target in mind for its mischief, but no one know its mind. See Poseidon: Mythology/ Monsters#General info for tactics to deal with monsters. 'Ares' Fortress' When you build Ares' Fortress, he will loan you two companies of his fiercest warriors, to help defend the city, or serve on your military campaigns abroad. You can control Ares' warriors just like you would any other soldiers. As long as the Fortress is functioning, it will bring benefits to the city. Ares will sometimes make an appearance in the city accompanied by his Dragon. If the Dragon is hungry enough, he'll eat an enemy of yours, whether it be man or beast. You can also pray to Ares. When Ares answers your prayer, he will accompany your soldiers to fight abroad. Sometimes, you won't have to ask Ares to accompany your troops into battle in distant lands. He'll do it just because he feels like it - the God of War loves a good conquest. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Poseidon Structure